Singing In The Shower
by Sketty24
Summary: When Rogue wakes to find someone singing in the shower on the floor below, she is desperate to find out who it is. Teamed with Jubilee, the pair try to figure out the individual in a bid to sate their overwhelming curiosity.


**Singing In The Shower**

With a quiet groan, Rogue rolled over onto her back, feeling her consciousness slowly become aware of her surroundings. Bleary eyes peered open slowly to gaze up at her bedroom ceiling, noticing the weak dawn sunlight that filtered in through the partly drawn curtains. It was obviously early. Too early. Rogue didn't have her first class until 10am, and she had planned to sleep in over her 9am free period. Her head turned to peer towards her alarm clock. It had barely gone six o'clock.

Rogue slammed her head back into pillow with an angry growl. She knew she would find it difficult to get back to sleep now. Across the room her roommates, Jubilation Lee and Kitty Pryde were sleeping soundly. They would do nothing else at such an hour. Rogue closed her eyes, but it was too late. She mentally cursed her body clock. She lay there listening to the mansion's silence, willing her brain to shut off and allow her to drift back into sleep for the next three hours.

She rolled onto her side slowly, exhaling a soft sigh as she looked towards the window ahead of her. Through the early morning silence, a quiet sound was noticed. Rogue frowned a little in confusion, turning her concentration upon it all too easily. There was nothing better to do.

It sounded like.. singing. She lifted her ear off the pillow to try and hear the faint sound better. It was coming from the floor below. But who could that be, at this time of the morning? Directly below her was the mansion's shower room, private cubicles all grouped for the swift and easy access of many. Continuing to listen, she became aware it was a male voice and in fact, they had a pretty good singing voice.

Deciding this was too good for her friends to miss out on, Rogue pushed out of bed to traipse over and shake Jubilee awake. Her friend made an incoherent mumble into her pillow. "Jubilee!" hissed Rogue. Carefully, Jubilee opened her eyes into slits, watching Rogue with a slightly glazed expression.

"Whasissit?" she mumbled. On the bed besides them, Kitty was now peering towards them at the commotion.

"Listen!" Rogue told them both, whilst pointing down at the floor in indication to the level below. The pair sat up in their beds slowly, trying to rouse themselves enough to pay attention to whatever Rogue wanted to show them. Slowly, it dawned upon them, and Jubilee was the first to react.

Predictably, she gave an excited squeal. "Oh my God! There's someone singing in the shower!"

Kitty made a disinterested groan, flopping back into bed. "Right. I'm going back to sleep." She rolled on her side, leaving her two friends to it.

"They're good," said Jubilee in awe, completely ignoring Kitty. All signs of sleepiness had vanished from Jubilee, who instead had a slightly maniacal gleam in her eyes. "Singing some kind of blues, aren't they?"

"Yeah, sounds like a real old song," agreed Rogue, sitting down on Jubilee's bed. "Who'dya think it could be?"

Jubilee went thoughtful for a moment, then grinned broadly. "The Professor!"

Rogue laughed at her answer, "No way! Anyway, he can't exactly take showers can he? He does that in his own quarters." Rogue considered over it herself, "Could be a staff or a student.. they don't sound _too_ young though. Anyway, we can rule out some people."

"Like Logan," said Jubilee, sniggering behind a hand.

Rogue caught her eye. "Definitely," she agreed. "The day he sings, let alone in a shower, will be the day I streak through the mansion." Jubilee tittered quietly; fully aware of how Rogue covered herself with numerous layers for the sake of her dangerous skin.

"We can rule out John too," added Jubilee, to which Rogue nodded quickly to. John and Logan fit in the same mould in that sense.

"I think it could be Scott," considered Rogue, turning her head towards Jubilee to see what she thought of that suggestion.

Jubilee wrinkled her nose in consideration. "Could be.. but I think that voice might be too deep for him."

"Well, people can sound different when they sing," said Rogue earnestly

The pair lapsed into silence for a short while, listening to the continued sounds below them. "How about Beast?" Jubilee suggested, turning her head towards Rogue.

"Possible," replied Rogue, thinking on some more. "Or, what about that new guy that joined last week. Angel."

"Oh, I saw him yesterday," said Jubilee, her eyes widening. "He was walking in front of me, and I just so wanted to reach out and grab that tight, cute – "

"Oh, for God's sake," moaned Kitty into her pillow.

Jubilee threw her a scandalised look before turning her attention back to Rogue. "Let's face it Rogue, there's so many people it could be. The only way you're gonna find out is if you go down there."

"What, and stand outside waiting for them to leave?" said Rogue, raising an eyebrow. "No, thanks."

"Oh, come on. We can just hide around the corner. I'll come with you."

Rogue eyed her for a moment, considering. It was the hilarious, immature fun she hadn't participated in for while. A grin spread over her face, "Alright then." She quickly stood to her feet, Jubilee climbing out of bed. "Be back in a bit," said Rogue to Kitty as she passed the foot of her bed.

"Whatever," mumbled Kitty without interest.

Tiptoeing on down the corridor, Rogue and Jubilee shared girlish giggles. It was hard to not let the hilarity of the situation overtake her, including the uncharacteristic energy that seemed to have come over her. The pair hurried on down the staircase, still whispering to each other about the singer in the shower. Whoever it was.. they were going to be ribbed about it, no doubt. Jubilee would never let this one go.

Edging down the corridor, they came upon the corner, round which the door to the shower room sat. They stood in silence, peering around cautiously. The singing was plainer than ever. "Any bets?" whispered Jubilee. "Winner chooses the next movie rental. Loser pays for it."

Rogue made a quiet snort. "Scott, definitely. I can just see him singing in the shower."

"Ooh, get you. Envisioning Scott Summers in the shower."

"Shut up," muttered Rogue with a smirk, swatting at her friend playfully. "Who do you think it is?"

Jubilee leaned around the corner, watching the door for a moment before she turned back to Rogue. "Angel. He's the only one who could have such a good voice," she said dreamily.

"Jubilee, just because he's handsome doesn't make him a good singer."

Very quietly, the hinges of the door creaked. The pair went into furiously excited whispers, fighting over each other to strain and see who had exited the shower room. Their heads poked round the corner, waiting to see if either of them had won the bet. No matter who it was, one thing was to not allow themselves to be caught. That wasn't very successful, for Rogue's jaw dropped and she exclaimed, rather loudly, "Logan?!"

Logan looked round to see the two faces goggling at him in dumbstruck surprise. He threw his towel over his shoulder, eyeing them suspiciously. "What the hell are you two doin'? It's 6.30 in the mornin'." Both of them were apparent speechless. "Why are you hidin' round there anyway? I could hear you before I even came outta the shower."

"W-we were – but you.." said Rogue helplessly, still staring at him. "It was _you_?"

"What was me?"

"Singing," said Jubilee plaintively; gazing at him like he was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

Logan shifted uncomfortably. "Er, no," he said, very falsely.

Jubilee made a sudden squeal of delight that caused Logan's eye to twitch. "Logan sings in the shower!" she declared loudly.

"I didn't know you could sing," said Rogue, awe-struck.

"I didn't know you could shower," mimicked Jubilee with a grin.

Jubilee was thrown a dark glare before Logan turned his attention back to Rogue. "That ain't singin', that's just passin' time. I can't believe you came down here because of that. Shouldn't you be doing somethin' else other than stalkin' guys who are showerin'?"

"Well, you're a good singer," explained Rogue.

Jubilee nodded her head eagerly. "Oh, yeah! We totally know who's gonna join us in karaoke. I think you and Rogue should duet. I can totally see that! Aw, you guys should do somethin' really sweet like - "

"Jubilee, shut up," Rogue muttered, cutting over her friend. "Sorry, Logan. We were just curious, that's all. I thought it was Scott."

Logan let out a bark-like laugh, "Cyclops?! You ever heard that pansy tryin' to squeeze a tune out? It sounds like someone's shoved a cat in the dryer."

Jubilee gazed at Logan, eyes going glazed. "I thought it was Angel. Y'know, that really cute guy who came last week? He was walking in front of me yesterday and his ass is just like two – "

"Yeah, he really don't wanna hear that story, Jubes," interrupted Rogue, for Logan looked very disturbed. "We're goin' now," she added, trying to side-step and lure Jubilee with her, who was still uttering comments about Angel under her breath with a crazed expression.

Logan thought she looked possessed.

"Just one thing," he called before they had disappeared out of sight. "Don't mention this to anyone, alright?"

"Sure thing," said Rogue, giving Logan one last grin before she and Jubilee scurried off. Logan shook his head to himself, running a hand through his wet hair before he strolled off down the corridor to return to his room. As he moved off, his advanced hearing caught the whispered conversation of when and where Rogue should streak.

* * *

Just a random little thought I had on the way home from university today. It amused me, and I hope it amused you! Please leave a review.


End file.
